


Red Flower

by Kingshadow486



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486





	Red Flower

            Today was not Pidge’s day. Nothing seemed to be going right. None of his data was leading to any conclusions, his Voltcom was on the frits, and no one was around to help. Being kicked off the team was daunting, to say the least. Ok, he wasn’t kicked out of the team, he decided to stay behind at the castle because he would be more useful there. That didn’t mean he felt a little awkward all alone. Allura had Arusian duties all the time and so did Coran, which left Pidge alone with the space mice. Not exactly the best company, but not the worst, either.

            “Maybe a break will do me some good, huh bud?” Pidge asked and looked down at the mouse on the console he was working at. The mouse tilted its head at him, which he decided to interpret as a yes. Heading up to the kitchen he grabbed a water bottle and drank half of it right away. Rethinking how quickly he drank all that water, he walked to the control room and sighed when he looked at the empty eats around him. As he sat in his own chair, his mind wandered until it settled on Lance.

            Lance always seemed to brush him off, but that was just the way he acted around the whole team. Sometimes it seemed it was harsher towards Pidge, but maybe it was just him. Their relationship was a secret, and they both knew it would be better off that way. If word got out they were dating their enemies could target the other and use the emotion connection against the Force. Pidge didn’t like that he was much safer now and could basically do nothing to keep Lance safe. In private Lance was incredibly sweet in his own, sarcastic kind of way, but to the team he kind of overdid it. With all the thoughts racing in his mind, one stuck out to the former Green Pilot; what if the way he acted in private was the lie? What if the interest in Pidge’s work, the constant compliments, the deep affection was all fake, and the way he was constantly berating him for being a nerd or for his lack of combat skills was real? The thought made a shiver run down his spine, and only made his anxiety worse.

            “He wouldn’t lie to me, would he? But if he does truly think I’m just some nerd, then he definitely _would_ lie. But that means all the things he said are…lies too.” Sadness suddenly mixed with the anxiety. These thoughts were much worse than the stress of work.

            Lance was in the middle of scouring a planet with the team, searching for some missing persons that all disappeared the same night. The sound of an off-world call startled him, but he took the channel up and was surprised whose voice came through.

            “H-hey Lance.” Pidge’s voice came through timidly, instantly making Lance frown. He wasn’t showing his face and he sounded upset. Besides, he wouldn’t call him if it wasn’t very important.

            “What’s wrong, Pidge?” He couldn’t see it, but he could bet Pidge winced at him instantly hitting the mark. He would have been correct.

            “Well, my work was really stressing me out, so I took a break but then my anxiety started up and…well I thought of you but…” He trailed off and Lance let out a small sigh.

            “Pidge, you can talk to me, I promise. What is it?” It had been forever since Lance had seen, well, heard, Pidge like this, and it was pretty unsettling. He was always cheery or positively pessimistic, but hearing him so distraught and upset threw him off. He always seemed to beam around Lance, too.

            “Do you love me?” There was a long pause before Lance sighed deeply. Pidge bit his lip, the silence only making him more anxious.

            “Pidge, we’re going to have a talk when I get back. I don’t want to be silent to the others for too long, they might get suspicious. But yes, I love you. With all my heart, in fact. We’ll be back in a few hours, all right? See ya.” When Lance hung up, Pidge was feeling much better. Not entirely good since they were going to have a serious talk, but better from hearing Lance say it with such a genuine voice.

            After finishing his water and recycling the bottle, he went back to the hangar to continue his work, letting his emotions be set aside for the time being. Sure enough, the team came back after a few hours with a success. A local power-hungry and generic man kidnapped the missing persons, but once found the team easily arrested him and set the people free. After greeting them Pidge followed Lance back to his room, sighing when the door locked behind them. Before he could speak, Lance pressed him to the door gently and kissed him. After a moment of Pidge kissing back he pulled away with an unusually soft smile.

            “I really do love you, you know.” With that the Red Pilot sat down on his bed and looked at Pidge.

            “So, why were you even thinking about that? Doubting my feelings, at least.” That made Pidge wince and guilt wash over both of them, respectively. Lance opened his mouth to apologize but Pidge held up a hand to stop him.

            “No, it’s fine. I guess I just thought of the way you treat me around the team and it made me question which ‘personality’ was the real one or not. The thought of you dating me out of pity or something like that really just, messed me up.” When Lance pat the bed next to him for Pidge to sit, he obliged.

            “I wouldn’t do that to anyone, Pidge. I know I can seem like an asshole, ok maybe I am an asshole,” he grinned when Pidge chuckled at that, “but I promise I’m not _that_ much of an asshole. Especially not to you, of all people. You’re too precious to hate or pity. Except when you get drunk, then you really do need pity.” Pidge laughed again and hugged Lance. Hearing it from him sealed the deal.

            “Well, I do have a bit of bad news, unrelated to you at least. I think the others might be caching on to our little thing.” Pidge widened his eyes at this. They were doing a pretty good job of hiding it, though. It’s not like they acted too differently around the team, and they were deadly careful when it came to showing affection. Why would anyone suspect something after 5 years? Maybe they let something slip?

            “Hey, stop worrying so much,” Lance said and pulled Pidge into his lap, looking up a little at him, “No matter what happens, we’ll be ok. They won’t get angry at us, even if they don’t like it. Besides, I’m done putting up that act, since it made you so anxious.” With that he kissed Pidge again and smiled a bit.

            “All right, I’ll trust the judgement of the greatest Voltron pilot there is. I probably shouldn’t say that around Keith.” Pidge mused before leaning his forehead against Lance’s, enjoying the closeness and silence.

            “We should probably get back to the others.” Lance said after a few minutes, a hand holding on to Pidge’s arm gently. With a shared smile, the pair headed to the control room to be greeted by the rest of the team, all of them grinning at them. The looks made Pidge very nervous as he sat down, but Lance seemed unphased. Business went on as normal after that, and soon Hunk was able to help Pidge work in the hangar.

            “So little dude, what were you talking about with Lance earlier?” The question caught Pidge so off guard he almost shocked himself while rearranging exposed wires.

            “We were just talking about…about some personal stuff.” He said softly and sighed when Hunk gave him a quizzical look.

            “Personal stuff…uh-huh.” He obviously wasn’t too convinced, but he didn’t pry further which comforted Pidge in the slightest. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to deal with Keith.

            “Lance, can we talk?” Lance was in the middle of training the cadets in hand-to-hand, well, training Vince and Daniel while Larmina kicked their asses. He really needed to stop called them cadets; Vince and Larmina were Pilots now, and Daniel was very much in between.

            “All right, give me a second.” Before Lance stepped out of the training room, he set the holo-fighters to a difficulty even Larmina struggled with, chuckling when the trio realised it. With the door closed, he looked to Keith.

            “Ok, what’s so important you of all people would interrupt their lessons?” Lance had an inkling of what he might want to talk about, he just hoped he was wrong. He wasn’t.

            “I just wanted to talk to you about Pidge. He’s been acting strangely lately, especially around you.” Keith, smooth as ever. Allura wanted him to become the Arusian king and engage in diplomatic situations with skills like these? Daniel would do better than this. Ok, maybe that was a stretch.

            “I don’t think he’s acting any different. Look, just tell me what you really mean so we don’t play this game of you saying it poorly and me easily lying to your face.” Keith sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking back at Lance.

            “You’re dating Pidge, aren’t you?” There was a long pause, almost too long, before Lance responded.

            “Yeah, I am. What gave it away?” Lance knew this was coming sooner or later, but he was curious where they’d slipped up. Maybe it was just obvious, or they didn’t see someone in the same hallway when they kissed.

            “Well, Vince claimed he saw you two kiss awhile back, but we didn’t believe him. So, he managed to figure out how to work the camera systems and sure enough, you two kissed. We didn’t want to really say anything, or least the others didn’t, so we kept quiet. I want to know why you were hiding it.” Lance could only sigh and rub the back of his head.

            “So now you guys are spying on us now, huh? Normally that’s Pidge’s job. We kept it a secret because we didn’t know how you’d react, plus it wouldn’t be the best news to get out to the public.” Keith could understand why they would think that, but the spying thing he’d have to come back to.

            “Well you don’t have to keep it a secret; we don’t mind. Though I do owe Allura some money, now, thanks to you.” Keith punched Lance in the shoulder and exchanged a smirk before heading back to the control room, while Lance returned to the training room with the decimated kids.

            “So, everyone knew since the Cadet’s joined?” Pidge asked Lance. The sun was just setting over the horizon and Lance had called Pidge to the balcony to watch it. Now that everyone knew, it was like a small burden was lifted off of their shoulders. Of course, they would now be pestered about their relationship forever, but it wasn’t a secret. Allura was shocked that they had been dating for five years and managed to keep it a secret. Thankfully, they were all very accepting of it. To Pidge’s relief, so were Daniel, Larmina, and Vince. He didn’t know them nearly as well as the other Pilots, which scared him initially. However, he was proven wrong, much to his relief.

            “Hey.” Lance snapped Pidge out of his thoughts per usual, making his cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink.

            “Sorry, got lost in thought again. What is it?” Lance produced a red flower from his side, making Pidge recoil. Pidge was basically allergic to every plant known to the galaxy, creating the constant irony of him being the, now former, Pilot of the Green Lion, protector of nature.

            “Don’t worry. I did a bit of research and I managed to find a flower that you’re not allergic to. At least I hope so, because I’ve had this on me all day and you still haven’t sneezed. Unless you just don’t like it, which case I can go down to the garden and-“

            “No, no, no! It’s fine, I love it. I actually think it’s really sweet, that you did research just to give me a flower.” Pidge smiled before fumbling with his own pockets.

            “I have something to give you, too.” In a flash, he was handing Lance a pair of glasses; exactly like his own.

            “My sight isn’t as bad as yours, buddy.” Pidge shook his head and smiled at Lance’s remark.

            “No, it’s a spare of mine. I trust you to keep one on you, in case I need it.” Lance took the glasses and slipped them into an in-pocket on his jacket before sighing with a smile.

            “You know, you’re too adorable sometimes, Pidge. I don’t know how you can be such a badass at the same time.”

            “Now kiss!” The pair whipped their heads around to see everyone watching them from the doorway. Daniel was the one who shouted, causing the others to panic. Pidge’s cheeks instantly turned red as Lance got up.

            Realization dawned on them as Lance’s hands began to glow red, and soon the chase was on.

            “No, Lance, you can’t kill them! Besides, you can’t catch Daniel. Unless…” It was too late; the group having scattered and Lance dashing after Daniel. Pidge looked down at his Voltcom and with a few buttons, Daniel’s super speed was gone. Lance smirked when the Cadet tripped. He’d have to thank Pidge for that when he got back to him.


End file.
